If you knew
by Letliveagain
Summary: A girl that goes to Forks high school, who has had enough with the world and how its treated her, meets Alec Volturi in the forest, little does she know the consequences, please give it a chance *set in twilight*
1. If you knew

''wake up time for high school'' My grandmas voice called to me through the door, _high school_. Most teenagers just hated it because they had to be stuck in classes, but I hated it so much more and for different reasons, forks high school, popularity and looks came first before anything else the scars on my elbows showed me that, the words the ''popular kids'' wrote with sharpened knives on my arms scared me to death and so did they. Most people were either nerds or poplars I supposed, all lost in a stereo type but I was just an outcast, I didn't fit in with the pale laughing teenagers of my age I never did, having good grades didn't get you anywhere either did being shy and unresponsive. I always had my nose stuck in a vampire or a fantasy book wishing I was gone from hell that they call high school, wishing something good or exciting would happen not just stuck in a class full of laughing idiots,jocks and stupid cheerleaders, I cried when I got home from school running into my small room trying to make myself sleep and escape.

I glanced at myself ready for school in the mirror sighing shaking my head, short dyed black hair with layers everywhere and a small side fringe, almost violet eyes piercing through mascara and creamy skin with freckles on my cheeks didn't help me get through the day, I stared happily though at my My Chemical Romance jumper that I pulled dover my singlet and denim shorts, it was a birthday present from my…best friend just a month before she was killed in a car crash I'd been in but survived, I shook the thoughts out of my head and grabbed my bag grandma was already back asleep on the couch an old show on the tv, I smiled and ducked out into the freezing wet so called normal weather for Forks I looked over at the forest opposite me this was my favourite part of any day, walking through the forest.

I lived on a hill not too far from Forks High School, opposite my house was a huge forest which was my only way to get to school without catching the bus with people that hated me for no reason, I trudged towards it, in a sense I felt at home when I entered it no one could disturb me like my only little world was with me I couldn't see anything except the forest floor and the trees and it was gratifying but it didn't take long until I could see the clearing and the big brick buildings and the car parks where people were piling in like ants into a nest, no one really stood out except for a couple of people,

The Cullen's of course I envied them, looking like something right out of vampire books and van helsing minus the fangs and the want to kill everyone, Isabella Swan the new girl and Charlie's daughter, she was pale and brown eyed and haired, pretty I supposed, nothing else but seemed much kinder than everyone else I assumed, the three jocks that haunted my nightmares, Kevin, Alex and Kane I have never physically hated anyone quite like them if I owned a gun I would've brought it to school and shot them, they'd never even expect it from the weird girl of the school, they were 1 year older than me but twice as annoying and could make me want to kill myself at some points, my thoughts are usually twisted as you might guess. I passed them begging god or some unexisting form (no offense to anyone, this is her mind) that they wouldn't speak to me or say anything to make me shatter, of course that was never their plan I heard a loud whistle ''hey look it's the little witch haha how are the scars' 'Kane's loud booming voice piped up laughing like a giggling monkey I grounded my teeth and shoved my headphones in my ears playing Teenagers –MCR, grinning at the lyrics, time to enter hell.

By the time of recess, I was being cornered by jocks and cheerleaders giggling at what they said, It was outside and I was kneeled into a protective ball as there stupid faces laughed above me ''wheres your best friend still sleeping in her coffin? Where are your parents, did you kill them too, just like nanny's going to be soon, dumb bitch''! they shouted, laughing at their own ''jokes'' tears pricked my eyes as I cried, they laughed and luckily walked away with the cheerleaders hanging off their arms.

I felt a pang of anger and frustration through me I shouldered my bag, emotions oozing off of me and running up the hill towards the forests deciding that if someone should find me hung in a tree I hoped they'd cry and feel guilty, I started planning everything, this happened to me ever single day, I got hurt or emotionally abused and had to go back to class and start all over well not today I was sick of it. I'd planned this almost every day since last year, I just never had the guts to do it, yet I kept rope in my bag just in case I ever wanted to I pulled it out tying a sharp noose, until a voice made me drop it. ''I wouldn't do that, if I were you'' smooth like silk and dark velvet reminding me of the guy off labyrinth with a tinge of sarcasm dripping off the words, I spun around on my heals, my already tear streaked face growing scared my eyes bulging out of my sockets at the figure in front of me. A boy,looking like one of the bad ones you always see in movies but 100 times more admiring, brown hair across a pale forehead and red ruby eyes that pierced through me , a type of cloak trailing from his body, a heavy sadistic smirk on his face, you could almost say he looked like a Cullen, but not even they matched his darkness or his beauty, I gulped all my earlier thoughts racing out of my head only one thing in my mind, him, his red eyes seemed to laugh at me but I wasn't scared only mesmerized, a strange oozing substance came from him from the floor swirling around me, I became hazy and so did my vision until it all went black, whats happening?

…..

Review if you like it or not thanks :)


	2. Red eyes

I awoke from what I thought was me passing out, or strange chemicals in the forest with that creature with red eyes, on a luxiourous bed, it was black and red and gold with four posts on it, what I found creepy was the blanket over me, someone had tucked me in and made it perfectly straight my heart raced as a voice perked up ''comfy''?

An unknown voice said from the darkness in the corner of the room said, it sounded slightly British and I envied it, it also sounded democratically and important the figure stepped out of the shadows into the little light of the room, a bronze\blonde haired man I suppose, stood there, long and slightly muscled he stood probably a bit more taller than me, I felt safer then I had with the other black haired boy in the forest but still scared, they'd kidnapped me what were the going to do?

_High school_ seemed even better than this, though maybe it was just because I didn't know what was going to happen, they had red eyes, last I remember red eyes weren't too common in people's faces, their skin was chalky and white but so clear, the man regarded me warily, as if he didn't know what I was capable on, funny coming from a kidnapper or a kidnappers friend, I stood up trying as quickly as possible to get away from him and ended up somehow right in front of him ''im not going to hurt you, I promise, at least not until Aro orders it so'' The man said, I could detect Italian as well into his voice, I didn't trust him, I didn't trust anyone, ever. ''Who are you, who was that boy who took me''? I asked, stepping backwards in to the wall the man reached out his arm like he was going to touch me and I screamed running past him, well I would have if he hadn't held out his arm infront of me and slammed me to the ground his arm was hard and I could feel it like ice on my stomach he stood infront of me walking with a calmness and gracefulness id only ever seen in movies his red eyes poured into mine ''well hello im Demetri volturi, and your in volterra, don't disrespect or disobey me or any of the volturi or you'll probably be sentenced to death, now follow me'' This Demetri said, not really angry more annoyed like he'd had to tell this to hundreds of people, I didn't even see him move yet he was gone out of the room the door swaying slightly I gulped, I couldn't stay in here not without anyone and certainly not staying in the dark at some place I'd never heard-my brain clicked faster than ever before. I remember looking up the Volturi and Volterra for an assignment.

A series of deaths and disappearances had occurred at The Volturi's reportedly _castle,_ Volterra was vaguely recognised for vampires and considering it was Italy it wasn't too far fetched, once someone had found a body of a deceased human near the castle two bite marks on the neck and throat,drained of blood, but the police assumed it was a bunch of crazy kids trying to adapt to the life style, how very wrong they were. If I put it into account, red eyes,pale skin, beauty and speed went into the vampire situation, I froze for a second, but surely they didn't exist…I read vampire books, they seemed so uneducated now that I'd actually seen and spoke with 2 of them, they would've killed me before now I reasoned if they wanted to. I had no idea why, but I wasn't scared as much more interested and almost excited because I was captured by vampires? No wonder I was the weird kid in school.

I ran out of the room, closing my eyes in case a bunch of vampires were going to kill me, or something like that, it wouldn't be that bad, a different death for humans. I bumped into what felt like a chest, my head hurt and I clutched it wincing as I opened my eyes up to the same boy who had kidnapped me from the forest , the same red eyes and same black hair and pale skin, he looked more boyish in more light, his eyes seemed angered, not annoyed like Demetri's had been a dark angry voice made of velvet trailed out of his mouth '''watch where your going, pathetic human'' he hissed, a bunch of what I think was spit sprayed onto my face I flinched and he smirked at my reaction enjoying my fear and uncomfortableness he stepped a threatening step forward and I clenched my teeth ''don't'' I said, deadly and threatening or so I mean it to be, he raised an eyebrow like it never happened to him, no one ever threatened him I supposed, a cold hand pulled my arm making me drag behind the boy of Demetri, I glanced up at him and his eyes were on the boy, making sure the boy didn't move I swear this was weird Demetri was taller and looked stronger then the boy or should I say vampire.

''Alec, you know you can't harm her '' Demetri said quietly, the boy shrugged winking a creepy red eye at me daring me to tell him what to do again ''not yet, she'll be dead by the end of the month anyway' 'alec said, a vivid smirk on his red lips promising me what he said was true I cringed ''Alec stop it'' Demetri's voice was cold like he was telling a puppy what to do for the last time until he did something out of control, it was strange I'd expected these vampries to be killing me though they seemed to barely lie each other, alec rolled his eyes childishly and walked away slowly, when he turned the corner I saw a small smirk on his lips again looking at me.

A door opened up and a booming echoing voice escaped it ''so this is our new pet Demetri''? ! The voice shouted a chuckle in between his words Demetri spun around a small smile on his lips, he obviously got along better with the huge vampire next to him looking like they were friends , the big vampire was tall and extremely muscular like the guys off of WWE but not steroid full, his hair was layered back past his ears and brown, he was looking at me with a sort of kind smile I returned it timidly inside rolling my eyes at myself how was I acting like this with people who had kidnapped me? ''lets get her to Aro'' Demetri said, and we all entered a elevator with strange music playing that annoyed the hell out of me, I heard felix humming batman who gave me a toothy smile. And i thought humans were strange.

**…**

**Like or hate ? review plz :)**


	3. Hero

The batman theme song was already in my head, and I felt like smashing my head against the stone wall that I passed once I left the elevator, I noticed felix and Demetri had been doing this for a while at least I thought, Felix stayed in front, Demetri behind me, they did this I assumed to make sure there were no threats-or the alternative to make sure I wasn't escaping. I heard a clicking sound, that I could only think of as shoes or high heels clicking on the ground it annoyed me the sound of it at least because I remembered all the cheerleaders and horrid girls walking around the school like that *click click click* it went, we rounded a corner the first thing I noticed was the girl that owned the shoes and the sound, undoubtedly beautiful and I envied her straight away, long mahogany wavy hair flowed down a small set of shoulders, an oval shaped face and red piercing eyes along with white skin to contrast and a tight dress and of course black high heels, she gave a wide smile at me though I was compelled, there was something off about her she was obviously a…vampire just like Felix and Demetri I tried to stay behind Demetri she was intimidating though she seemed not as sadistic and twisted as Alec had been. Her voice was like bells once she spoke ''Demetri who's this a pet of ours or_ desert''_? she said, her tongue licking her piercing white teeth, my heart seemed to stop for a second, I wasn't their…_desert,_ was i? I heard a deep chuckle from Felix and a sigh from Demetri ''no Heidi, apparently this one has potential for a gift, I hope she does have one or she will be our desert'' He said muttering something else I couldn't hear at all, so they brought me here to see if I had a ''gift'' what the hell was that? And then if I didn't have this gift they were going to supposedly kill me and drink my blood, goodie.

I decided, if I was going to die which I may as well be I wasn't going to sit in the corner like the weird kid any longer ''''_she_'' has a name, its Kat'' I said defiantly, and no one answered merely spared a glance from the receptionist that I only had just noticed, she was very pretty in human standards but compared to the monsters around me she was just another person, a sudden high pitched female voice that sounded annoyed and bored came from behind Heidi, who quickly moved away I frowned at the sight, a blonde, small skinny, vampire with almost identical features to Alec yet feminine stood with a long black cape to match her sour expression she looked like someone had spoiled her morning blood bank, yeah real funny Kat.

She must've been the twin of Alec's, though she carried even more of a presence everyone even Felix and Demetri were quiet ''Felix Demetri, Aro sent me to see what was taking so long, bring the human in' 'She said simply, inkling her head to the two, somehow Heidi had left before now, I didn't even hear her high heels, I peered at the girl in front of me her gaze rested on me and a scoff rose to the surface of her ''who are you''? I asked trying to sound not frightened, without reason and without cause, a thousand jolts of pain entered my skin like knives cutting in at every direction, the kind of feeling you get when you jump from a high wall and your feet get that tingling sense, though it was amplified by more then a 100 times, I wanted to scream but I didn't trying to endure the pain but it seemed to get worse until suddenly it was released just like that and I didn't even feel it anymore, I gasped. ''looks like her gift isn't susceptible to mental ones, ill keep that in mind, oh and im Jane'' The girl said, a sadistic smile mirror imaging Alec's sadistic smirk, I flinched at her words, this had to be a nightmare or some weird day dream or maybe I was in hell and Alec hadn't found me, speaking of him, his figure was beside Jane suddenly, I hadn't even seen him walk towards her I shook my head he remained silent a hand on his sisters shoulder beckoning her towards the two double doors that looked like Italian styled.

They all entered except Demetri who stood behind me, a firm hand on my back pushing me forward into the room they'd entered, and there was a strange coldness in the room as the doors shut behind me, I could tell everyone's eyes were on me but I couldn't get my eyes of the 3 vampires who sat in thrones in the room, the middle one stood out the most, he had long black hair tied back in a low ponytail down his back, though he looked only a little older then Demetri and Felix, he had a presence that made him seem much wiser, he stood up, slowly almost floating his way over to me so much gracefulness he lifted his hand up beckoning for me to put my own in his palm, I stepped back until I heard a gruff small voice of Alec's ''do it''

I gulped, doing as he said, quickly Aro's eyes seemed to fade out glancing along at something his lips pursed and then he let go, he put his very cold hands onto my face and I wanted nothing more than to squirm away from him ''my,my you have had a rough life my dear'' he said, I was getting annoyed with his hands there not just annoyed threatened I stood still, until it got enough and I felt fear and rage build inside of me until I was about to yell something, but then Aro was already over the other side of the room landing on his back on the stairs leading up to the thrones, a shocked expression on his face.

I felt a cold pair of hands start to squeeze my throat till I couldn't breathe my heart beated quickly as I felt them let go I spun around to see Felix and Demetri falling to the ground, they all seemed to stay where they were like something was blocking them form moving, I turned to the only person I could see who was muttering low calming things , Alec was licking his lips, some sort of mist oozing out from beneath his feet and the floor towards me it reached me, I could feel its coolness and calm but it was a threat it didn't do anything and I looked down to see it clearing near me like I was just blocking its way, I was somehow reminded of the Egyptian curse Id seen in an animated movie once, they'd spread blood on their doors to keep it from killing them.

His expression became confused his eyebrows furrowed in thought for a second, he crossed his arms over his chest ''I'm not going to hurt you, but you have to let me near you'' he said calmly, blinking slowly looking at me with red sickening eyes it seemed like I could trust him his eyes wide and sincere like he meant it, unwillingly I let him move forward and soon his hand lay on my arm and something that had never happened in my life occurred, it was weird I was aware I was in the castle but my mind was somewhere else like I was day dreaming, a scene played In my head.

Alec and I were in a dungeon of some sort, I was laying down leaning against the wall and he stood lazily his shoulders slumped and his expression seemed disappointed , it was dark but I could see him clear as anything ''I didn't mean to they-'' the scene shifted and I was witnessing him laying down beside me a small grin on his face as he stroked my arm, he lifted his head to look into my eyes ''speaking of demons'' he said and then I was back to reality.

Alecs real red eyes were staring at me in awe and confusion, he'd seen something though I don't think what I did he had, still, what I'd seen was something out of a nightmare.

**….**

**Thanks for reviewing and favouriting and alerting lol :). Hope you liked this chapter, ill probably make the next one longer though and more twists to come, Katie.**


	4. Thank You For The Venom

My thoughts evaporated, of course that would never happen I blamed aro maybe his gift was upsetting my brain, although I didn't know how. I stood with Alec's hand on my arm staring at aro as he approached me he didn't look angry he looked proud I gulped as alec let go and all I did was watch aros milky eyes cloud over as he held my hand again, he let out a light chuckle smiling at me ''take her to her room Alec, I have to discuss her future with the rest of our coven '' Aro simply said and as if he was a king, Alec took me and practically dragged me to my ''room'' vampires were cold just like their hearts. The room was more a small house situated inside the castle, a chandelier and a red and black bed complete with a window that out looked volterra, it was all out of a fairy tale a twisted one at least.

Alec slammed the door shut, without a word and left me in there admiring and fearing everything my phone wasn't in my pocket anymore I assumed it would be I was still wearing the same clothes I had before, MCR jumper and the rest but that thought made my stomach churn my grandma! What would she do, what was she doing I didn't know the time and it sure as hell was different here then forks I estimated it'd been days because I would have had to be travelled in a plane she needed her medication.

I heard footsteps outside my door, click click click not Heidi's shoes they weren't high heels when I looked out I seen a young gy walking down the hall his head low in thought I could see his cheeks were red, so not a vampire. ''hey, you?'' I said forming it into a question, what if he was a werewolf or something else that I thought didn't exist but he only turned blue eyes wide in contrast to his black hair he looked frightened but I smiled seeing another human around he smiled back shyly ''have you seen-ugh oh um—mia phone?'' I forgot I was in Italy, I tried to make a hand gesture like a telephone but it turned out like a banana, I sighed but then e spoke ''yes miss, it is in Mr Alec's room the room underneath this story I can take you there if you'd like miss'' a pure American sounding voice came from him, I sighed feeling like an idiot and nodded, we started walking but he didn't strike up a conversation like he wasn't a allowed, I was shy but he didn't even speak. '''why did you call me miss for, what's your name' 'i asked suddenly as we stopped infront of a large Italian door, ''because I serve you and the rest of your family, im not meant to tell you, but its Christian, Mr Alec isn't in the room would you like to come back later?'' he said fumbling with his clothes nervously, like he was afraid of something I smiled, he obviously had little power over people that were here or should I say the vampires, I guessed he already knew though by the way of my reply to his comment

''no ill just let myself in, you have a nice smile, ill call you smiley form now on ok, so know one will get mad at you for telling me your name''? I said, knowing how shy peoples brains worked I had one myself I started to opened alecs door, only to have a cold hand rip my shoulder and pull me backwards much unlike Smileys shy figure came Alec's angry one, his eyes were coal black like demons eyes, I took a step back in fear he smirked ''don't go into my room again'' he said dark and angry, I gulped he seemed to like that ''I was looking for my phone! I need to tell my grandma whats going on, Smiley showed me to your room'' I gushed out, Alecs eyes raised an eyebrow a doubtful look on his face as he looked at me ''Smiley''? he asked incredulously wondering if I had imaginary friends in the castle, I pointed to Christian who cowered as alec glanced at him for a moment with a suspicious look he nodded ''I left your grandmother a note on the kitchen table, something along the lines of suicide notes'' Alec hissed out calmly, licking his teeth trying to frighten me a pang of guilt held in my heart as I realized my grandmother already though I was dead, or she'd woken up to find that note, I felt tears streaming down my cheeks but I barely recognised they were mine alec pushed past me locking his door muttering something with a smirk and walking off his shoes clicking on the ground.

Smiley ever so gently touched my arm and gave a small smile he was mysterious yet so shy ''you can stay in the kitchen with me I have to cook you food anyway'' he said whispering it, I nodded slumping my shoulders walking alongside him barely registering my feet moving suddenly I was sitting in a seat in a large expensive looking kitchen which a window out looked a small garden I felt the sharp smell of lemon juice in the air wrinkling my nose '''how old are you''? I asked quietly sobbing a little remembering the other morning when my grandmother had woken me up I wished it'd still been that day id have taken millions of hits from anyone to be there right then, I forgot I'd asked the question when Smiley answered ''I don't know' 'that snapped me out of my memory was confused ''how do you not know''? I asked frowning as he took a deep breath intake like it was hard for him to say, he put both his hands on the sink keeping his arms straight and looking out the window like he had his own memory painting there his arms were actually muscular I realised which confused me just as his deeper voice replied, maybe he was only shy when he knew he could be killed ''my parents died in a plane crash when I was 5 and Demetri took me here, they thought I might have had a power, but I didn't so instead of killing me they gave me a job here but I've never stepped outside the castle except for getting groceries and such, they never gave me a calendar or didn't tell me my birthday and I didn't bother taking note on every day it drove me mad when I started to'' he said a sense of longing in his voice as he turned around to me with blazing blue eyes I was about to say I knew how he felt kind of ,

when Alec barged in a sadistic look in his eyes as he grabbed me out of my seat quickly with vampire speed taking me out I screamed and shook as he pushed me into my room, he threw me down and without warning bit me on the neck I gasped as I felt his teeth sinking right down into my skin but not enough to kill me, what was he doing I wondered he let go of me and stood in front of me gazing like he was confused ''thanks for biting me I guess idiot'' I said as a few droplets of blood poured down my neck, not much though he frowned staring at me like I was crazy ''my venom didn't take effect''? he asked, I shrugged, instantly reminded of the song Thank You For The Venom.

…..

Like or not? Review please, thanks for all reviews and favourites and alerts as usual- kt.


End file.
